


#7: Taken

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Ficmas, M/M, daddy!Phil, kidnap, little!Dan, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt:For a prompt, you could do little!dan gets kidnapped but he doesn't really know what's going on so he just holds his captors hand and rambles about windy the pooh, but he somehow outsmarts his kidnapper and end up calling the police? I don't know... I just love little!dan and kidnapped fics





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like how this one turned out but oh well

“Hey,” the man says, stuffing his hands in his pocket and watching Dan. Phil had run to the bathroom, and Dan’s standing outside of the bathroom, humming to himself. “Why don’t you come with me?”

Dan opens his mouth to say something, but then stops. “Daddy says ‘m not supposed to go with strangers.”

“My name is Gabe. Now I’m not a stranger right?” For a moment Dan considers this new information while Gabe holds his breath. One wrong word and Dan’ll scream for Phil.

“Okay,” Dan says and reaches for Gabe’s hand, giggling when the man takes it. It’s rare for Dan to meet someone taller than him, but Gabe is by a few inches. “Oh oh oh guess what? My daddy says at home tonight, we get to watch pooh bear.”

“That’s very nice,” Gabe says stiffly, pulling Dan out the door. “Your daddy has a lot of money, doesn’t he?”

Dan pauses. “He says ‘m not supposed to worry and he buys me things.”

“Right.”

Gabe helps Dan into the car waiting outside and hops in as well, before the car begins driving away. “Wait, what about Daddy?” No answer. “I want my daddy!”

“Shut up,” Gabe hisses, pulling a gun out of his waistband and making a show of turning off the safety. Almost immediately, Dan falls into silence, crying softly. He also begins to spiral out of headspace, until he’s big again and even more stressed than he was before he woke up in little space. His mind is going a mile a minute trying to figure out how to get out of this without Phil having to pay whatever Gabe and the driver of the car want. Maybe he can trick them into letting him call the police? For now, Dan stares out the window, watching the road signs. If they think he’s still little, they won’t worry about him noticing things. Once the car stops, Dan knows the street they’re on, and which house number they’re in front of. “C’mon.” Gabe picks Dan up, balances him on his hip much like Phil does, and carries him inside. The gentle way he handles Dan and how warm he is almost makes Dan little again, and Dan just buries his face in Gabe’s shoulder. If he pretends to be little, they won’t be as careful around him. Finally, Dan’s set down in a cold room, and Gabe tosses him a phone.  “Call your daddy.”

Dan types in 911. “Hi daddy,” he says.

“I think you may be mistaken-”

“Yeah, I don’t know where I am, come get me.”

The 911 operator catches on. “Someone’s there with you.”

“Mhmm. Come get me, I wanna go home.”

Gabe snatches the phone away. “You have twelve hours to get us $10,000.” Then he reads off the address and hangs up.

Dan covers his mouth and smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel


End file.
